


Another fic you found looking for something specific (or maybe it's just me)

by StoopidPanGil



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven and Thirteen meeting? Nobody asked but here you go, Essentially a crackfic, Light thasmin, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), this goes against pretty much every law in the dw universe ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoopidPanGil/pseuds/StoopidPanGil
Summary: I rewrote this because it's bad
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Another fic you found looking for something specific (or maybe it's just me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this because it's bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew look at this

The Doctor frowned as she picked up her vibrating phone off the TARDIS console, earning a confused look from Yaz. The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at who was calling her, and swiped the answer call button, trying to mentally prepare herself for the abselute chaos that was about to unfold.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ah yes! you answered! Homing in on your location right... Now!" A voice boomed over the phone.

The Doctor hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose in what Yaz thought was annoyance. She suddenly heard the sound of the TARDIS, but it was... outside the TARDIS? Yaz heard another sigh from behind her, and then saw the Doctor saunter over to the doors and open them to the sight of another TARDIS. Yaz gasped in shock, and jogged out to where the Doctor was standing, looking the other TARDIS up and down. The doors opened to reveal a smiling man with floppy hair, wearing tweed and a bowtie. 

"Hey! Thirteen! How've ya been! Doing people things? And... things?" The man said, making the Doctor's mouth twitch upward in a half smile. 

"Oh nothing much, just having better dress sense than you, the usual." The Doctor shot back, making the man's face contort into a comical frown.

"I find that a little hard to believe, Thirteen." The man said, twiddling his thumbs and looking to the side.

They both laughed and tried to greet each other, but ended up always awkardly pulling away at last second. The Doctor ended up fist bumping the man's high five, but it was the best they could do.


End file.
